The present invention relates to worktable and more particularly to a foldable worktable with improved characteristics.
A conventional worktable such as a bench saw is a fixed structure wherein a circular saw is mounted thereon. Such conventional worktable is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because it is not foldable. As a result, it is inconvenient to move such worktable. In some extreme cases such as a working position on a room of a high rise building, it is even impossible to move it from the first floor. Thus improvement exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable worktable comprising a structural member including a central leaf, a left support board, and a parallel right support board both extended down from said central leaf; a left drop-leaf pivotably coupled to said left side of said central leaf by a first swingable joint; a right drop-leaf pivotably coupled to said right side of said central leaf by a second swingable joint; a first support including a first front leg, a first rear leg, and a first cross bar wherein said top of said first front leg is pivotably coupled to said left side of said left drop-leaf by a third swingable joint, said top of said first rear leg is pivotably coupled to said left side of said left drop-leaf by a fourth swingable joint, and said first cross bar is fixed between said lower parts of said first front leg and said first rear leg; a second support including a second front leg, a second rear leg, and a second cross bar wherein said top of said second front leg is pivotably coupled to said right side of said right drop-leaf by a fifth swingable joint, said top of said second rear leg is pivotably coupled to said right side of said right drop-leaf by a sixth swingable joint, and said second cross bar is fixed between said lower parts of said second front leg and said second rear leg; a first side bar having said right end pivotably coupled to said left side of said lower part of said left support board by a seventh swingable joint and said left end threadedly secured to said first cross bar by a first fastener; a second side bar having said left end pivotably coupled to said right side of said lower part of said right support board by a eighth swingable joint and said right end threadedly secured to said second cross bar by a second fastener; an inclined first strut having said right end pivotably coupled to said upper part of said left support board by a ninth swingable joint and said left end fixed to said external end of said first side bar; and an inclined second strut having left end pivotably coupled to said upper part of said right support board by a tenth swingable joint and said right end fixed to said external end of said second side bar.
In one aspect of the present invention, an extension table is provided at said underside of said right drop-leaf, said extension table including a first tube, a spaced second tube both at said bottom of said right drop-leaf, a first bar slidable in said first tube, a second bar slidable in said second tube, a connection bar fixed to said external ends of said first and said second bars, and a pair of third fasteners at said undersides of said first and said second tubes respectively wherein said third fasteners are operable to threadedly secure said first and said second bars to said first and said second tubes respectively.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pair of rollers on said bottoms of said external sides of said left support board and said right support board respectively.